


Nine in the Afternoon

by GeronimoEleven



Series: Shattered Soul [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Danny Phantom, Mentions of Harry Potter, Mentions of Percy Jackson - Freeform, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: "Cause it's Nine in the Afternoon,Your eyes are the size of the moon,You could, so you can, so you doWe're feeling so good, just the way that we doWhen it's Nine in the Afternoon..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends Riley and Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends+Riley+and+Blake).



> Hello and welcome to another fic! For all you people out there who actually read the notes and don't just skip to the story, I had this idea with a couple of my friends, and they added their OC's to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

Hello there. My name is..well, they call me Lily. I know why you’re here; you’re probably wondering how this all started. Well, it was a lifetime ago…

 

**500 Years Earlier…**

  
Theta and I had actually done it. We had taken a TARDIS and flown away, taken off toward Earth. Who’d ever know what’d we find there. The TARDIS lands and we exit, only to find three people waiting at the door. “HELLO! My name’s Bill Cipher, this is my brother Providence, and our angel friend Castiel. What’s your name?” I smile, the enthusiasm of this..human...? was invigorating compared to Gallifrey’s natives. “Hehe, hey, Provi, she’s a smart one. You know, we aren’t exactly full human. We’re half demon, too!” I laugh a little bit. “Half-Demon, huh? My name’s Lily, and this is the Doctor. It’s very nice to meet you, Bill, Providence, Castiel.” Bill smiles and Providence laughs. “Just call me Prov, and call him,” he points to Castiel, “Cas.” Cas waves and they invite us to tag along wherever they’re going. We accept, and follow them to a quaint little town called Lawrence, Kansas. Cas speaks in a hushed voice when we arrive. “In a few hundred years, there’s going to be something huge that happens here. This is the place where the Winchester family is going to live. The two sons are going to be very important, and I’ll even be one’s guardian angel!” Bill gasps. “That sounds fun! Hey, guys, there’s somewhere not too far from here that I wanna show you!” He teleports us to a clearing in the woods. “One day, this clearing and the woods surrounding it is gonna become a quaint little town called Gravity Falls. Oh, hey, look, a gnome!” He stoops down to the gnome’s level, but it walks right past him and up to me. “Hello there, Gnome! I’m Lily, who are you?” It replies with, “Shmebulock.” I smile as more gnomes enter the clearing. “Great work, Shmebulock! You found our new queen!” The other gnomes begin to chant, “Queen! Queen! Queen!” in raspy voices. I back away. “Um, no thanks, I’d rather just stay with my friends- Hey, let go of my leg!” Theta  gasps as the gnomes drag me away into the darkened forest. “THETA! STOP THESE THINGS!” He reaches out for me as I fall unconscious.

* * *

 

**** “Oh, this isn’t good, what do we do!?” I say, nervous, as I pace around in a circle, my breath shortening and heart racing. Bill looks back into the forest. “Whoops. Didn’t know they were hostile. Sorry about your friend, she seemed nice..” He says, slowly walking away. I turn to him and, seeing red now, snap, “Don’t you DARE walk away from me, Bill! You dragged us all here, and now, Lillian could be hurt, or worse, married off to those tiny devils! You dragged me and her into this, and you’re getting us out.” His eyes widen in shock. “Woah. Is she like your girlfriend or something?” I look at him and mutter, malice and dark intent dripping from my words, “No. She is not my girlfriend, but I am the only friend she has. And I’m not letting her down.” I stomp away in search of my friend.

* * *

 

As I come to, Bill and Theta burst into the gnome tavern where they were holding me and clear the area of gnomes. Bill grabs me with his demonic magic and they run, the gnomes close behind. Suddenly, I find that all the little gnomes turned into one giant gnome, and it’s still following us. “Um, Theta…” I say, as we stop all of a sudden. Bill sets me down and sighs. “We outran the little guys, right?” I shake my head and point to the giant gnome monster right behind them. Jeff, the leader, shouts, “PLAYTIME’S OVER, KIDDOS! LILY, MARRY US BEFORE WE DO SOMETHING CRAZY!” I shake my head, defiant and determined. My hand lights up in baby blue flame.  _ My ghost powers are igniting. Might as well use them. _ I throw the flame at the giant monster, making the gnomes scatter and sending Jeff flying. “HA! Take THAT, you possessive weirdos!” I shout in triumph. I look back to Bill, Providence, Cas and Theta. Bill and Providence are standing there with their mouths wide open. “That…” Bill starts, and Providence interrupts: “...WAS AWESOME! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!” I laugh at their reactions as well as Theta. “Ghost Powers.” I light my hand on fire again and they begin to inspect it. “Does it burn you when you do that?” I shake my head. Castiel smiles and looks past me to someone behind me, but when I turn around, no one is there. “Cas, who were you l ooking at?” I inquire. “Oh! Just a little girl who was behind you.” I turn around. “She’s gone now, but she was watching you with an interest and almost a maternal air.” Suddenly, a voice shouts, “Castiel!” Cas runs and Bill pulls us out to hide. “That’s Gabriel. He’s Castiel’s older brother. Cas can’t be seen hanging out with us, so we hide whenever Gabe comes around.” Theta inquires, “But why do we have to hide? He doesn’t know who we are.” We step out into the clearing again, where Gabriel spots us and asks Cas, “Who are they?” Cas responds, “Friends of mine. They’re new around here, so they needed a friend.” Gabriel asks again, “What are they? Human? Demon? Angel? I’ve never seen them in Heaven before. And who is that little girl with the brown hair?” Cas laughs. “I don’t really know, but I do know they’re not demons.” Theta explains, “We’re not exactly of this planet, you see. We’re from a planet called Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. We’re a Time Lord and Time Lady, mister.” I suddenly ask, “You mentioned a little girl with brown hair. I don’t have brown hair, so you must be talking about someone behind us-” “Shhh. Lily, Lily, you’re not supposed to know about me yet.” A voice sounds and Castiel stiffens. “Of course, miss, I know I’m not supposed to mention you, but she asked, and I couldn’t lie!” “Time Lord and Time Lady, huh? You must be The Doctor and Lily.” Theta exclaims, shocked that he knew our names, “Why, yes, that is us! How did you know?” Gabriel sighs. “I knew you were bound to show up soon to help with the infestation. We have a problem, you see. All the stone angels have been turning against the humans, and making them disappear.” Theta thinks for a moment. “Weeping Angels? But they’re not supposed to be around now!” I instruct Gabriel, “Go to the humans and tell them when they see a stone angel, don’t blink. Don’t even blink. Blink and they’re dead. Tell them that they’re fast, faster than they will believe. And Gabriel, they will send the humans back in time if we’re not careful. Theta, we need the sledgehammer from the TARDIS.” Theta runs to bring me the sledgehammer and I’m left alone with Cas and Gabriel. 

**_“A Time Lady huh? Show me, Lily, what else can you do?”_ **


End file.
